User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
}} The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here Template Problems Hi. I have a pretty good idea of how to fix the template without moving anything, nor destroying the links. I can take care of it if you want. I'll avoid flooding the wiki with edits, and sand box any experimental edits. I can also look into the tooltips. Is that OK? Happypal 11:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :it is. make it so mr pal. ill be in my quarters (playing tetris and watching sigmund & the sea monsters). 11:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::It was a little harded than expected, and it took me a little while to get *just* right. The icon links to the page, there is hover text, and skills with skill level 0 aren't broken. I broke the templates for an a little while, but everything works perfect now: User:Melancholyculkin. I'll let it rest for a couple of days, and then I'll re-implement the hover text. Maybe (not sure its warranted actually). Happypal 13:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ty. nice save on the images. pulling them from auto load and putting them in the builds individually. much appreciated. 14:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure if you care much how the template works (I'm a programmer, so I enjoy these things personally), but I ended up writing Template:SkillIconName, which simply translates a "skill name" into a "skill icon name". I reverted all of my changes yesterday, and the final fix was actually a 1-liner in Template:Skill, to use SkillIconName. Also, I wrote Template:SkillIcon. A tiny template, but easy to use. Happypal 08:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) in point of fact i care more that it works than how it works but i did follow along and i thank you for the help. 08:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Your sig. Hey, I took the liberty of editing your sig. I haven't changed a thing in the layout. Now it won't be cut in half right in the middle, nor will it immediately line break, leaving a lonely green bar at the end of a line. That green bar was bothering me... Happypal 16:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :which browser do you use? i had not noticed any breakage. 17:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::nvm. i see it now. Veggie Sig The white one looks cool but I have no idea how to do those as I still dont full understand all the code. I was thinking about doing something like VEG- green color, GIE- orange color, NAT- red color and ER- yellow ( i work with a lot of peppers). With that white background that might look sweet. Either way i like that one. The name is a work nickname i got because im a biker with a big black motorcycle similar to the one in Terminator 2. With my leathers and raparound sun glasses i have been told i look a bit like the Terminator. Also i work with veggeis in my job and have a list of things to do that is called the "veggie list", so they got combined into, well you know. If you or someone here can implement that i would not be apposed. I know you are busy so, If not they are nice anyway.Veggienater 15:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :put in your signature box under preferences until we can work in the peppers. or wait. i saw the image and had to rework it. email me the images you want to use if you like. oh damn! does the wiki still link wiki-mail? 15:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It doesnt need peppers in it. That was just for the four different colors of peppers.Veggienater 15:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Done! 15:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Come to think of it, i work with alot of tomatoes as well. I think this will work nicely. Green fot the peppers and red for the tomatoes. Thanks! 16:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) image OK. so what does that mean? a UC added it to my page. 18:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :yup. 20:31, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Massive Game Manipulation In regards to the message that you sent me, you have the right person's thread, and it was labeled correctly. However, after you made your post, for some reason or another, the list of objectives he posted was copy/pasted across the thread 15+ times after nearly every paragraph. I was simply removing the duplicates to keep the thread readable. Unless those copy/pastes were absolutely necessary for some reason I don't forsee, I removed them to try and help. If you want to punish me for this, so be it. Ryo Kasami 16:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pearls P.S. Awesome sig you made for Veg...BUT IT NEEDS MOAR BANANAS! 04:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Im Glad Im glad i could Make You Laugh Thats what i do:) - mark the l33t I am about to give up On that Brink wiki. Neither of the admins are ever around and now there are people making pages jhust to edit whore for achievements, and other useless pages like "graphics." I don't know what to do. Matt said two days ago he was going to make me a mod and I haven't heard from him since. It's becoming very frustrating.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :i take it you are not yet a sysop. have you run an rfa there yet? 04:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) if it keeps up ill link you to central for wiki adoption. tag the useless stuff for deletion just to keep up with it all. :: Rfa? No, I have no level of authority and the other kid that Matt gave privileges to is never there either. I have been tagging stuff as it comes up, though. What's the adoption thing about?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Nm. Got my tin star today. W00T!GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) What? I have been off line for four days. I have only been on a few short times since feb 2. I am a little confused LOL. First of all, what do you mean on your notice @ Massive game manipulation? please explain in detail. It's all a little weird for me to see a new section (with no signature) and a notice. I am the best robot 10:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :iatbr, if you need that notice explained to you in detail you need to finish your 'gram crackers' and settle into nap time. once again ty for the laugh. 14:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I figured that I had permission to arbitrarily delete/revise/trounce edits on a whim... what power!!! THANKS :D I am the best robot 08:09, February 10, 2011 (UTC) On your threads only. And even then, discretion is advised, don't just go deleting whatever you feel like. Other people might not want their posts removed, and it is bad manners to enjoy your "power!!!" as such. 08:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The Doc knows I was kidding. I wouldn't think about deleting User content unless it is on a page and incorrect. My talk page is the exception. If a forum gets out of control, I would only make a new one ;) I am the best robot 09:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC)Edit: Main Page is what I meant :) I am the best robot 20:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's Note - ''autonomy outside one's user namespace (ownership) is given to those users who a. are on to something b. are up to something c. are respectful of other user's posts d. are disrespectful of other user's post or 5. desperately need something to do. any combination of the aforementioned prerequisites may also apply.) to our resident expert signore, would you kindly have a look at the extraneous text that my sig leaves behind? (see below for example.) comparison with other image sigs does not reveal any missing / extra code. perhaps this is a symptom of newlook or the mediawiki update, and will resolve itself with the next server reset? mille grazie. - 18:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :thank you, sir. now we must '''dance!' 19:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Using gearcalc Thanks for the suggestion but I have no access to gearcalc I'm lucky that I have access to the wiki at all as I am a high school student and 75% of stuff is blocked and unfortunately gearcalc is one of the things that is blocked FatMan2539 03:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Good Shields Thankyou for the weapon codes and shit but would you be able to send me some codes for a good shields because I cant seem to make any good ones. Donkeyspit 22:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Help with blog page Hi Dr. F I have been having trouble with my blog page. whenever i click on "Write one now" I do but when I publish it my blog page remains blank and my blog post goes here so I would like to know what I am doing Wrong FatMan2539 23:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) It fixed it's self but now I need help removing the blog posts called "NPC's."(notice the full stop) and " another attempt at putting NPC's on my blog page" FatMan2539 00:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) hi im pretty bored and im looking for something a little less boring to do so if you got any ideas yeah Donkeyspit 01:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :there is always [[User:Dr. Clayton Forrestor/The Evil Dr. F's Bounty Board of Sorrow|'The Evil Dr. F's Bounty Board of Sorrow']]. 22:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Help with Sig Hi Dr. F i would like your help with creating a sig. Here's what I would like could you put the end result on my talk page with some instructions on how to make it my custom signature FatMan2539 02:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Doh... Is there an easier way than in the guide? I saw a hint to a more direct method. If so, please add it to the page and I will restructure :) 19:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :there is only the RazVegNOFM method of using the image+link code bare in the preferences box w/o a sig/(p)ref page. waldo2k uses this method as well as it does not require user to be signed in (copy/paste). 21:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the info :) can you link me to waldo2k? I will work on it when i get more time. 22:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) waldo is currently on the QT (UC). ask Veggie & NOhara please (@ your leisure). 22:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Floating Userboxes Hi Dr. F I would like to know how you make those userboxes that scroll with you. I am asking this because I find them amusing and also practical, and I would like to have some on my page (unless of course it is an Admin only thing which would suck). :see the source for this page. it is variable for right left up down. 03:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) nuts the beaver was promised cashews and would like to know when they shall arrive. 06:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - Frychick on her boyfriend's account, or a coerced edit) I don't want banned so I don't even want to know :p 06:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - no one is getting banned for verbal harassment not containing threats) After they have been roasted over an open fire, of course. ;) 06:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - indeed) Special Weapons Effect I am assuming( yeh i know i shouldnt do that) that the UC i warned was you only not signed in. My intention was to warn what i thought was a UC for content removal for what looked like to me, a flimsy excuse. My appologies for the confusion. Had i known it was you, i would have taken my concerns to the talkpage or here instead. 18:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :please treat my edits as you would anyone else's. my comment was to point out that the edit was summariz/sed an made in good faith, and in my opinion, due a discussion rather than a warning. that said there is an entire page for trivia and a section provided on each weapon page. and _i_ am weary of looking up who recorded which song first and which game was released after blands. trivia is, after all, trivial at best and has naught to do with the game. the overarching ambiguity of it all astounds me to this day and i dont care for edit wars every time someone releases an album/game. 19:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Fair enough, on a lighter note, is there a way to increase the size of my sig. I would like the tomatoe in "Nater" to show a bit more, is it just changing the nubmer in the code?-- 19:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) yes. increase 75. use preview to judge. 20:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) i am elaborately sorry. user dotonesixsix is/was not me. i removed trivia. dotonesixsix added the hallelujah edit that pushed me over the edge. 21:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sig issues I followed the guide that Robot through together, but for whatever reason I can't get the image i picked to show up as my sig. I think the issue is somewhere in the "Link it" section of the guide, where it say to create a page called sig_pref under your userspace. Not sure if I'm supposed to link to the /sig page there somehow or what. Any ideas? - Jarrad (my sig is messed up right now) Thanks for the help, much appreciated. If you ever get the time, I'd also like to hook up a vandalism page like we have heer on the Brink wiki, if you could point me in the right direction as far as that goes,. 00:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :its a bit involved. would you clear it with matt first please? 02:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I can try, though he usually doesn't respond to anything involving of that nature. 02:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) How to i Add Colour to Text? How do you Add colour to Text and i Need Green and Grey Hope you can help and i think i might need help With my sig i want a A Custom one with my Name on it. if you can Help it would Be awesome LeetMark 05:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) yourtexthere replacing white with colour desired. there are guides in the forums, use gimp or paint for an image if you want one. 17:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) "execution" perhaps you meant "nice copy/paste"? . 00:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :he changed it some. there are no intellectual property laws on pandora. Blake claims otherwise. In fact it's his chief concern over the Claptrap factory in the Dividing Faults. The fact they're building a robot army is secondary to him. ;) 00:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ^precedent. are we still experience connectivity issues on pandora? Userbox Help Hi Dr. F I need some help with a random userbox on my profile page, I am having trouble inserting a picture into my ManBearPig Userbox. would you be able to put this picture into the userbox for me please 01:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay it fixed its self. 03:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :'fraid that userboxes aren't smart enough to fix themselves, mate. please see your userpage's history, 1:24, Feb. 14 2011. 05:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC)